


【泉真】共犯（完）

by SiebenL



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, 泉真
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 15:46:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14523924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiebenL/pseuds/SiebenL
Summary: #典狱长泉×囚犯真#有语言调教，泉比较s，食用请留意以上，祝阅读愉快w





	【泉真】共犯（完）

**共犯**

 濑名泉×游木真

 

01

狱警喊游木真名字的时候，他正在屋顶汗流浃背地砌着瓦片。上午十点到午餐前都是囚犯们的劳改时间，为了赶工，他们被要求在酷暑中完成新牢房的建造，没有人能幸免于难，游木真也一样。

这是他来到这所孤岛监狱的第四个月，不长也不短，还不够他摸清整座牢笼的构造，但已足够他习惯这里的生活。

和穷凶极恶的杀人犯相比，游木真的罪行听上去斯文得很——非法侵入银行服务器和涉嫌洗钱。他被判的刑期也不长，但游木真并不在意，因为他的入狱也只是任务的一环，不过是欺瞒警方的障眼法，过不了多久，组织的人就会帮他做好越狱准备，他将从这个几乎不可能逃脱的孤岛上演金蝉脱壳。

尽管他也听说过监狱生活生不如死——尤其对他这种生得好看又手无缚鸡之力的年轻人而言就是人间地狱——但游木知道组织会替他提前打点好，不会让他就这么在监狱里崩溃，毕竟堪称黑客天才的自己之于他们还是个非常有价值的筹码。

虽然有了后盾，游木真在监狱里过得还算舒坦，可令那些觊觎他肉体的囚犯怯于出手的真正原因并非组织，而是这座囚笼的典狱长濑名泉。

身为孤岛监狱的国王，濑名泉的名字切切实实让所有人闻风丧胆，哪怕是最十恶不赦的死刑犯，也从心底畏惧这个年纪轻轻的独裁者。任何不服于他指令的家伙都会被送到某个独特牢房调教，没有人能抗得过那个施虐狂的折磨，从来没有。那个可怕的牢房坐落在典狱长办公室的正下方，是暗无天日、没有一丝希望曙光的地狱之门。

游木真没有亲眼见过那个被魔化了的调教室，最初他刚进入这所监狱的时候，就被径直领去了楼上的典狱长办公室。那是他抵达岛屿的第一天，也是第一次见到濑名泉这个人。在扣押囚犯的船上游木已经听腻了这个典狱长的故事，可当那人转向自己时，游木才意识到，那些夸大其词的传闻最真实而共通的一点，便是濑名泉是个着天神般俊美容颜的恶魔。

“游木真，典狱长让你现在就过去。”

盛夏的阳光很刺眼，狱警压低帽檐，恶狠狠地传达着濑名泉的命令。

游木默默放下砌砖刀，因为体力不支，他的进度已经比别人慢很多了，如果不能及时完成免不了狱警一通棍棒。可典狱长的要求就是圣旨，纵使他百般无奈，也不得违抗。

更何况，比起在烈日下干苦工，他倒也乐意去高级休息室吹吹空调。

他从梯子上跳下来，正在休息的囚犯们停止了私语，齐齐看向他，仿佛他不是个脏兮兮灰扑扑的豆芽菜，而是穿着暴露前凸后翘的性感海报女郎。游木真对那些含义复杂的视线毫不在意，除了垂涎欲望和幸灾乐祸之外，还有一些挑衅又嫉妒的目光。

谁都知道典狱长叫游木是为了什么。如果说那间地下调教室就像地狱，那濑名泉敞亮舒适的办公室就是某种意义的天堂。从来只有模样俊秀的漂亮男孩才有机会进入那扇门，接受濑名另一种意味的肉欲调教。在这个挤满了肮脏罪恶和欲望的雄性囚笼里，犯人只有上或被上两种命运。而如果被濑名泉看中并带进他房间，那么此后的牢狱生活就注定安稳平和。纵是最蛮横强大的囚徒老大，也不敢碰典狱长的人一根手指头，除非他一心求死。

自从游木真来到这座岛屿，就再也没有他之外的囚犯有机会踏入濑名的办公室了，偶有新人有幸进入，但也只是被濑名稍作戏弄，就眼巴巴地等待永远不会有的第二次机会。

扎在身上的敌意目光如芒在背，游木真却无动于衷。他不曾告诉别人，自己最擅长的不是黑入网络，而是忍耐。辛酸苦楚的泪水被他封印在阴暗痛苦的童年，如今的游木几乎不会为任何事有情绪波动，他的心像永远填不满的深渊，容忍着无数冷嘲热讽和谩骂侮辱。

他木着一张俊脸，跟随狱警穿过空地，走过潮湿的廊道，拐进宽敞的厅堂，最终抵达典狱长的办公室。狱警替他叩响了房门，推开一道缝隙，就退到了一旁。游木真每周都要来这里五六次，这已是他除了自己牢房外最熟悉的地方了。他推门而入，年轻的典狱长正撑着下巴审阅文件。听到声响，他抬起眼，似笑非笑地牵动嘴角，笑容危险而摄人心魄，宛如等到肥美羔羊的猎豹。

“今天慢了半分钟，要怎么惩罚你呢，游君。”他声调抑扬顿挫，朗诵般说着令人胆颤的话。

濑名身后的阳光太耀眼，游木垂下视线，盯着办公桌前那块不规则的阴影。

“这是从工地过来最快速度了。”他低声说。

游木并不知道，自己大概是整座岛上唯一一个敢和濑名泉顶嘴而且安然无恙的人。

“难怪一身泥，就算是游君，弄脏地毯的话我也要生气了。”濑名泉挑眉，他看起来并不像要生气，可锐利的目光却已把眼前的囚犯扫了个遍。

典狱长摘下泛着浅茶色的眼镜，从宽大的办公桌后面走出来。他今天穿着合身的漆色西装，后腰绣着精致的云纹，银白的领带和手套是他身上唯一浅色的物件。他慢条斯理地捻起一条二十寸长的调教鞭，那是濑名最爱不释手的道具，鞭拍亲吻的囚犯脸颊不计其数。不过和濑名接触频繁之后游木真发现，他从来不会在办公室外的地方用这根马鞭惩罚囚徒，按照濑名自己的意思，教训那些丑陋肮脏的犯人只能用甩棍，而不可脏了他这条心爱的鞭子。

“过来。”濑名泉冲游木挑了挑下巴，示意他跟着自己走进隔壁的休息室。

虽然依照监狱律法，囚犯单独和典狱长见面时必须带着手铐甚至脚铐，但濑名泉总是对游木网开一面，似乎根本不在乎对方会不会趁其不备反杀自己。不过游木看着那个挺拔高傲的身影，心想或许那人本来就有足够自信应对任何意外，否则他又怎么能把凶恶如猛兽的家伙管教得服服帖帖。

游木乖乖跟过去，他那双沾满了尘土和水泥的布鞋早就被脱下来放在办公室门外。他赤着脚，从一片柔软的地毯上走进另一片更加舒适柔软的毛毯里。不愧是典狱长私人的休息室，这也是游木真第一次进入，就算是他也忍不住四下张望一番。濑名泉的装潢口味向来简约，房间和他本人一样透着冰冷色调的性冷淡风格。孤高倨傲，冷漠洁癖，这便是游木真对濑名泉的印象。

虽然濑名有着调教漂亮男孩的癖好，却从来不会和对方肌肤相亲。他有满满一屋子的道具，足够迎合欲求不满的囚犯任何恳求。而他只会高高在上地冷眼旁观，觉得腻味了就用马鞭抽打几下，直到对方继续依照他的意图勤勤恳恳地自慰，直到高潮。

偶尔，濑名来了兴致的话，也会屈尊纡贵，亲自用道具进入囚犯身体，年轻好看的胴体在他眼前泛起诱人的靡红，也有大胆的囚徒试图抚摸甚至亲吻濑名的手，却都被他用马鞭狠狠抽开。

濑名泉厌恶与任何囚犯肌肤接触，哪怕是他认为足够漂亮好看的人，也不过是用来消遣娱乐的玩具。他总是戴着一副皮手套，通常是墨黑色的，衬得他的掌根和手腕愈发苍白，引得痴迷于他的囚犯想要凑上去亲吻。

游木真有时也会忍不住去看，那里永远是干净得几乎要发光的白皙，没有谁能触碰。很奇怪的是，他竟会因此而感到诡异的安心。

濑名的休息室很宽敞，靠近窗户的地方摆着一张双人床，看起来就很柔软舒适，不知比他破牢房里那个铁板床要好上多少倍。阳光照不到的角落砌了一块玻璃浴室，如果这是一间情侣房，那倒是充满了浪漫情趣的构造。

典狱长坐到单人沙发里，翘着腿，手背支着下巴，好整以暇地望着茫然的囚犯。

“自己去洗干净，不准拉浴帘。”

看到那个玻璃幕墙的瞬间游木真就有了这种预感。濑名怎么可能良心发作主动借给他高级浴室洗澡呢，大概这个玻璃盒子之于濑名泉就是个欣赏裸体的私人情色舞台。

在他之前，有多少人在这里被濑名当做观赏物一般清洗自己身体了？

游木低着头拉开工作服拉链，他好像有点中暑了，或许是过劳，他突然有些疲惫，嘴里像被人故意塞了一块泥巴那样苦涩。

“谁准你背过身脱衣服的？”濑名泉不满地咋舌：“转过来看着我，游君很聪明，知道我的意思吧？”

游木真抬头看他一眼，濑名泉脸上还是那抹意味不明的笑，他的眼神像涂了毒液的钩子，扎在自己身上，咬破皮肉，任由他如何挣脱都甩不开，最终只能被那剧毒夺去性命。

他乖乖转向濑名，那人背后的阳光明晃晃的，这倒也好，不必看清对方的表情。游木缓缓把连体工装的拉链拉到最底，浅蜜色的肌肤浸透了汗水，像淋了春雨的湿漉漉的果实。他把胳膊从宽大闷热的袖子里抽出来，失去了固定的衣服一下子滑落，露出半截同样染了汗迹的深色内裤。

濑名兴致盎然地盯着他，捏在手里的马鞭不动声色地转过一个弧度。

游木真把仅存一块潮湿的布料从身上褪下来的时候，并没有多少羞耻的感觉。毕竟这不是他第一次在这个人面前赤身裸体，比这更糟糕狼狈的样子濑名也见过了，而对方永远是衣冠楚楚游刃有余的模样。这种强烈的反差倒不会给游木造成尊严的创伤或耻辱，他很看得开，也清楚自己的处境。如果不在典狱长面前脱光衣服任凭摆布，那么他就不得不面临更多丑陋粗暴的囚徒，游木可以一分钟之内搞垮大银行的安保系统，却无力招架一帮欲火烧身的重刑犯。

更何况，跟濑名泉做这种事也不算折磨，他确实喜欢耍手段玩弄自己身体，也会让他想射却射不出来，但更多时候濑名并不像流言所说那般恶劣无情，他似乎总能发觉游木新的兴奋点，让对方在反复的刺激中高潮甚至失去意识。

最初的抗拒之后，游木逐渐认识到，尽管他理性还在排斥被调教摆布，身体却已一步步沉沦在典狱长的诱惑之中。

脱光了衣服之后，游木没有继续杵在原地，而且迈过那堆脏兮兮的衣物，钻入了玻璃盒子。他生涩地拧着花洒的龙头，还被冷水浇得打颤。

透过水声他隐约听见一声轻笑，濑名用马鞭的手柄叩响了沙发扶手，示意他聆听自己新的命令。

“我把热水开得很小，为了避免雾气。”

游木调小了水流，安静等他继续。

“朝这边，自慰给我看吧，游君。”

 

 

02

游木真始终记得，第一次见到濑名时就被对方下了难以启齿的命令。

彼时的濑名泉和现在一样，长长的刘海被梳到右侧，露出一半光洁的额头和细长的眉毛。眼睛是如同冰海般通透漂亮的蓝，冷傲而勾魂摄魄，游木毫不怀疑有人会轻易败在他的凝视之下。他戴了一只形状别致纤长的耳坠，银灰的圆环悠悠晃动，反着危险的光。

看到游木进入房间的瞬间，典狱长饶有兴趣地挑起眉，手指无意识地摩挲着马鞭的柄尾。日后数次不可言说的体验过后，游木才明白，那是濑名泉兴奋时不自觉的小动作。

他专注的目光锋锐露骨。游木不喜欢受人瞩目，他垂下头，依旧能感到那人在用视线无情地剥光自己的衣裳，细致入微地舔舐他掩藏在粗布之下的胴体。

在组织中耳濡目染的经历警告他，离这个男人越远越好。

可惜，被手铐和脚链牢牢牵制的自己只能沉默地承受对方目光的凌迟。

“游木真。”濑名咀嚼着新囚犯的名字，嗤笑道：

“作为顶尖黑客，你挑眼镜的品味烂透了。”

游木真眼皮都没抬。

“把它摘了。”

对典狱长一无所知的新人囚犯抿着嘴，仍没反应。

濑名耐着性子，用调教鞭轻叩桌面，像审判游木最终命运的倒计时。

“还是说，你宁可以后都戴不了眼镜？”

听到这话，游木真才舍得再次抬头正视濑名的脸。年轻的典狱长半眯着眼，像极了百无聊赖中突然获得新玩具的恶童。

不过恶童大概还不会有把警棍插到别人后穴的恶劣兴趣。

游木真到底还是顺从地摘下了朴素的眼镜。他的视野变成了无数拼接而成的色块，模糊中他看到濑名泉摆弄起鞭子。

“过来。”仅凭声音便可知，素来脾气恶劣的典狱长此刻心情很好。

游木真走过去，沉重的脚链让他几乎迈不开步子，他慢慢挪到办公桌前，盯着濑名泉擦得锃亮的皮鞋尖。他迟缓的动作似乎令典狱长有些不耐烦了，那人用无聊地把玩着马鞭，柔韧的鞭拍慢条斯理地爬上游木的手背，轻巧地打落了被游木捏在手里的眼镜，又蜻蜓点水地扫过他有些干燥的唇瓣。

游木弯下腰想去捡。濑名泉双腿交叠，翘起的皮鞋恰好挡在俯身的囚犯眼前，鞋尖几乎要抵着他的下颔。游木顿了顿，想再度起身，头顶却被马鞭按住，进退两难。

他感到典狱长名贵的皮鞋轻轻刮过自己的下巴，在喉结上研磨着，力道不重，却透着危险的气息，仿佛那人随时会暴戾地踩烂他的喉咙。游木的脖子被搞得瘙痒难耐，他下意识地咽了口唾沫，濑名脚上动作停了下来。

“这就迫不及待了？”他似笑非笑地问。

游木曲着身子，艰难地抬起眼皮看他。游木的眼睛是宝石般剔透莹亮的葱绿色，阳光落入其中，却像被吸入无底黑洞，反射不出丝毫生机的光。

就像一尊精致漂亮却没有灵魂的空洞人偶。

如果那张无瑕的脸晕染上因自己而动情的绯红，那无疑是最动人心魄的绝景了。

濑名勾起脚尖，游木也被迫仰起了头，和居高临下的典狱长四目相对。他看到那双冰冷无情的眼中漾起诡谲的波澜，那人显然在盘算着什么，而自己只是俎上鱼肉，等待未知的命运。

押送过来的途中他听了不少濑名调教囚犯的传闻，也做好了饱受肉体凌虐的心理准备。因此当濑名主动解开他手铐的时候，游木真第一次露出惊讶的表情。

尽管那只是稍纵即逝的诧异，濑名却尽收眼底，满意地勾起嘴角。

“不会以为我多看你两眼就是被迷上了吧？只是为了事后更方便罢了。”典狱长悠然开口：“退到沙发前面。”

说罢，他从抽屉里翻出个圆润粗短的棍状物体，丢到游木脚下。

“把这个插到自己后面，用它高潮。”

从未听过这等恶劣要求的游木真看向濑名，他尚未被惹恼，但也有些难以置信了。囚犯的沉默反倒激起了濑名泉更大的兴致，他故作沉思地摆弄着马鞭，补充道：

“对了，敢弄脏地毯，我会折断你的腿。”

游木握着自己被铁器磨得通红的手腕，直勾勾地盯着濑名泉，好像希望对方察觉自己前后语句的矛盾。他站在铺满了昂贵地毯的办公室里，被要求用一个奇怪的异物自慰，射出来的东西还不许弄到地上。

“再磨蹭就把你扔到地下室调教了，那儿可没这么舒服的条件。”濑名泉皱眉，他虽然对这年轻好看的新人颇有兴趣，但也没有足够耐心等对方慢慢消化夸张的信息。

游木垂下头，思考片刻，脱下了囚服上衣。他始终低着头，没有看到濑名泉一瞬间餍足的笑意。

因为脚链的牵制，他吃力地跪下来，把囚衣翻面，铺在毛绒绒的地毯上。手背碰到那个冰凉的短棒，游木拿起来看，表面干净光滑，摸起来有点金属质感，却不是按摩棒，也没有开关。他有点为难，虽然以前执行任务时也多少了解过男性用后面做爱的事，可对毫无经验的自己而言实在无从下手。

那是很失败的一次经历，游木真始终没看濑名泉的脸。他无法理解为何对方要让他靠一块冷冰冰的短棍自慰，他完全体会不到任何快感，甚至根本硬不起来。游木跪在囚服上，裤子被他褪到脚踝，堆在脚铐上像是两团灰扑扑的白花。他狼狈而屈辱地打开双腿，毫无章法地用手指扩张甬道，却迟迟无法将那短棒抵进后穴。汗水从游木的额头滑落，流进眼中，他仓促地去抹，像隐忍的哭泣。

濑名泉自始至终都没有说话，就连鞭子轻叩桌面的声音也没有了。大概他早就厌倦了这出可笑至极的处女秀，在思忖着把自己扔进地下室做什么惩罚。

羞耻的姿势耗去了游木大部分体力，寂静的房间里只有他凌乱的喘息。每一秒都被无限拉长，他却不知噩梦的尽头在何处。

“烂透了。”

典狱长轻蔑地终止了这场演出。他戴上一双短小的黑色手套，捞起马鞭，信步来到游木真的面前。鞭拍不轻不重地打在游木的脸上，像要唤醒一匹赛马，他顺从地仰起头，只能模糊地看到濑名泉面无表情的脸。

“我的时间宝贵得很，可不是要看这种无聊死的东西。想取悦我没那么容易。”

濑名说着，走近一步，皮鞋踏入游木股间那片狭长的三角区。年轻的囚犯戒备地想收紧双腿，却被鞭子挑起下颔，挺直的身子颤颤巍巍，好像随时会栽倒。

“你很幸运，我很中意你，所以好好干，别让我失望。”

游木咬紧下唇，他自然明白对方鼓励的潜台词，先前的失败让他不愿立刻顺应典狱长的命令，他移开视线，闷不做声。

“看来你还不懂规矩，第一条，我说的话必须回答——如果还想保住舌头的话。”

马鞭恶狠狠地刺戳游木的喉头，他被迫发出含糊的音节。

濑名泉用鞭子轻轻拍打他的脸颊，表情像在奖励听话的宠物。他的脚又向前顶了顶，鞋尖上挑，蹭过游木裸露的下体，玩味地在那疲软的性器上来回摩挲。游木过电般打了个哆嗦，险些摔倒在地毯上。濑名的威胁让他硬生生用手撑住了，可对方的腿横插在他怀里，鞋底纹路吻过青涩的柱体，他开始不住地发颤，脊背如虾一般蜷起，浑身的肌肉都绷得紧紧的，像一弯蓄势待发的弓。

“哼~明明看起来没情欲的样子，被我这样踩都能变硬吗？”

游木的头埋在双臂间，他从来没有像现在这般耻辱。他确实没什么性欲，身子甚至有些钝感。可此刻他赤身裸体跪在一个衣着得体的男人面前，下体被对方的皮鞋肆意玩弄竟还起了反应。

“抬头。”

游木真被迫扬起脸，他眼眶干涩，眼角发潮，看起来总算有点动了情欲的模样。他模糊的视野里濑名泉似乎满意地笑了笑，马鞭难得轻柔地扫开遮挡了他眼睛的刘海，恍惚间让他有种恋人爱抚的错觉。

“无论何时都要看着我。不错，游君是个乖孩子。”

 

两人初见的结尾，是濑名泉用那根不起眼的短棒把游木真送入高潮。他从未想过男人的后穴也会有如此排山倒海的快感，比他往常自行解决还要爽数百倍。那些他自己都懵懵懂懂的敏感点，濑名泉几乎一下就找到了。他简直怀疑对方施了什么恶魔法术，才会轻而易举地把他迟钝的身体变得敏感而饥渴。濑名甚至没有触碰他的身子，却把他玩弄得近乎昏迷。

最终他不得不穿着被自己精液染得濡湿的囚服穿过长廊，顶着无数恶意或好奇的目光，在嘲弄的口哨和下流的秽语中抵达尽头属于他的牢房。

他原以为自己要开始和那些人高马大的凶犯周旋了，可奇怪的是没有一个人敢上前碰他一下，尽管他们仍止不住地朝他开恶劣的低俗玩笑，但在游木看来不过是虚张声势。

他这才真正意识到濑名泉之于这座牢狱和囚犯们的非凡意义。

 

 

花洒里喷出来的水依旧不热，因劳作而积蓄的一点点欲望也被冲得干干净净。游木把沐浴液挤到浴花上，认认真真地清洗着身子，好像这才是他真正的任务，而不是在浴室里上演情色片。

濑名泉坐在高脚椅中，好整以暇地凝视他慢慢把泡沫乳涂遍全身。有些随着游木的身体曲线滑落，使他看起来像跌进棉絮中的精巧娃娃，象牙色的肌肤上残留着零星的浅红色印记，濑名当然知道那都是谁的成果。他歪着头，欣赏满意大作一般注视着玻璃盒子里的青年。那人学得很快，比起最初的青涩笨拙，如今他已经很自然地听从自己的命令，也会乖乖地毫无忌讳地把全部展露给自己。

游木真很听话，但似乎有点太听话了，让濑名泉感到些许乏味。尽管对方沉醉在情欲之中的样子足够养眼，濑名仍觉得还缺少什么。

因此，当他拿到新一批囚犯名单的时候，典狱长翻阅着资料，灵光乍现，若有所思。

 

 

游木真从狱警手中接过一个四方的小包裹，那是外面的“亲友”寄给他的慰问品。纸盒有点皱褶，比起其他人被狱警捅得千疮百孔的包裹比起来已经相当幸运。或许组织寄送礼盒的时候塞了足够多的钱，毕竟，这是对游木真而言至关重要的东西。

他打开纸盒，里面是有点变形了的甜点。组织的人送过来的理由是他的生日蛋糕，但游木知道那不过是幌子。他回忆着暗号的编码顺序，把蛋糕切开，重新拼成一个方形，原本可爱的图案变成一张简单而完整的地图——

是这座孤岛监狱的平面图。

组织告诉他地图就意味着，越狱的准备工作已然收尾。

刺耳的就寝铃响起，游木仓促地吃起隐藏巨大信息的蛋糕，机械地往嘴里塞。狭小的铁窗外是莹白的弯月，他出神地望着，忽然联想到典狱长那副短小的、露出白皙掌根的手套。如今那人已愿意伸手触碰自己，尽管还隔着薄薄的布料，对方却不再单纯用马鞭划开距离。

游木躲在牢房的床上自慰时总会想到那个人的脸，和他透过手套传过来的体温，偶尔游木也会想，或许对濑名泉而言，自己和别人还是有那么一点不一样的。

 

 

03

不知不觉，游木真已在监狱里度过了半年。他的生活轨迹跟别人一样单调刻板，除了不时会被突然叫去见濑名泉之外。

囚犯们都在猜测他究竟用了什么方法能让那个刻薄又喜新厌旧的典狱长始终对自己保持兴趣，他们仍旧放肆地朝游木说些下流的污言秽语，却也越来越忌惮这个无悲无喜的淡漠青年。偶尔典狱长例行召集囚犯们在空地受训，随便教训一两个不够老实的牺牲品以杀鸡儆猴，而游木真永远都排在最靠近围墙阴凉处的角落，濑名泉经过他时会停下，饶有兴致地细细打量他一番，甚至会伸手强迫他抬头与自己对视。

第一次见到濑名泉主动和他人亲近，囚犯和旁边的狱警都瞠目结舌。

自那次以后，囚徒们对游木真有了个新的代号——莉莉丝。既然濑名泉是维持着天神样貌的恶魔路西法，那游木无疑是这个性爱魔女的最佳人选。

绰号流传得很快。不久之后的某个晚上，被迫翘了晚餐的游木真跪在典狱长办公室的飘窗窗台上，头抵着滑而凉的玻璃，濑名泉在身后兴趣盎然地用按摩棒在他后穴翻捣，快感汹涌围剿着他所剩无几的理智。

“听说他们管你叫‘莉莉丝’？”

混沌中游木似乎听到对方这样问，他含糊地从喉咙里发出声音，旋即咬住下唇避免突然涌上舌尖的呻吟。

他没想到濑名泉还会这种事感兴趣，很多时候，囚犯之间不会直呼对方名字，而是各式各样嘲讽或敬畏的代号。有些传得厉害的，狱警也会跟着叫，不过濑名对这些素来不管不问，此刻突然提出来，游木有点茫然。

“还挺会起的。”

濑名泉哼笑。他一手撑在玻璃上，把游木圈在自己和飘窗之间。嗡嗡作响的震动棒把他手都震麻了，游木更是濒临极限边缘，他没戴眼镜——每次濑名泉都喜欢先把他眼镜扔到随便什么角落去——余光只能模糊看到窗外一片被灯光照亮的水泥空地，那是囚犯唯一准许自由休息的宽敞地方，也是他们晚餐后最后一次例行集合的地点。再过一会儿，集合铃声就要响起，除他之外所有囚犯都会来到这片亮光之下，只消抬头，就会看到赤裸着身子不住射精的自己。

冰冷的玻璃已被他的体温焐热，恐怕还会留下一团淫糜的湿痕。被硬邦邦的窗户磨得发红的乳首执拗地挺着，他感到下面最炽热的部分高高昂起，前端求饶般断断续续地倾吐着浊液，在玻璃上绘出情色的印记。

濑名泉的手指刮过游木的分身，指尖恶劣地在铃口摩挲，被精液濡湿了手套他也毫不在意。这是两人单向肉欲宣泄以来，濑名第一次触摸他最敏感的部分，那些贴在他身上的洁癖标签仿佛都消失了。游木视线模糊，看不清身后那人的倒影是怎样的表情。他双腿打着颤，索性闭上眼，感受对方手指的动作。

“当我情人的滋味怎么样？”濑名泉凑近游木的左耳，恋人缠绵般低喃。

那人的吐息钻入耳朵，游木攥紧了拳头，尽管今日典狱长给他下达的命令是坚持到囚犯集合也不许高潮，可他真的要撑不住了。

丝滑的布料像飓风浪潮中卷起的一股巨浪，冲垮了游木摧枯拉朽的最后防线。隐约间似乎有铃声响起，那遥远得好像在另一个世界。他呜咽着咬住嘴唇，膝盖瘫软，重重跪在飘窗的台面上。他能感到温热的液体淋满了大腿，夹在身体里的异物迟迟不肯退去，源源不断的震荡如巨大旋涡，企图再度将他拉入情欲汪洋的深处。

濑名松开了握着按摩棒的手，任由那个扭动的器物坚持不懈地朝游木身体里钻。青年光裸的背上渗出一层薄汗，浸得那些被绸带勒出的红痕也水润起来，像鲜嫩多汁的樱桃。他不由自主地将掌心贴上对方的脊背，指腹蹭过泛红的淤痕，手套也变得有些潮湿，有一瞬间他竟想不如就这样脱掉它。

空地上开始出现稀稀拉拉的狭长人影，很快那些囚犯就会再次集合。

游木似乎也意识到这一点，颤抖着的身子也绷紧了，他勉强撑起上身，试图让自己挪到旁人看不见的死角里。濑名并没阻止，冷眼旁观他一点点爬到窗帘后面，兢兢业业的震动棒还在汲取他几乎耗尽的体力，尾端抵在台面上发出刺耳的声响。

“今天……够、了吧……”

游木的意识还在快感的余潮里挣扎，这句话花掉了他仅剩的力气。即使如此，他还是强迫自己与濑名对视，浸泡在水里闪闪发亮的绿宝石逐渐聚焦，眼角的绯红柔化了那人坚定的神色，反倒愈发诱人起来。

濑名泉没发现，自己的吐息变深了。脏了的手套已被他丢在一边，习惯驱使他寻找一副新的，可心底某个蠢蠢欲动的声音叫嚣着让他无需顾虑，直接走过去。

典狱长缓步上前，顺手抽掉了收拢窗帘的丝带，像拉伸皮鞭一般用力拽了拽。

“知道为什么到现在为止，我都没蒙过你的眼睛吗？”

游木真木然地看着对方靠近，他的呼吸沉重而紊乱，大脑空白一片，还是下意识地乖乖摇了摇头。

典狱长过分温柔地将那条绸带覆在青年的双眼上，他甚至能看到对方在不安地眨眼，睫毛扇动着布料。他双手绕过游木的脑袋，在麦金色的头发上系了个活结。陷入黑暗的恐慌让游木真暂时忘却了对典狱长的忌惮，无意识地想攀住那双手。

濑名没有无情地拍开，只是沉默地收回手。他低头凝视着失去了光明的青年，纵然那对最动人心魄的宝石被掩盖了，他却仍无法从那张脸上移开目光。

高傲的典狱长难得一见地低下他的头颅，薄唇如蝴蝶轻盈地拂过那片丝绸。

“你马上就明白了，游君。”

他低笑着，在囚犯的耳畔念出爱欲的魔咒。

 

那晚，游木真恢复意识、被狱警拖回牢房已是午夜的事了。虽然知道眼前的囚犯是典狱长近期的心头好，狱警仍毫不留情地把他扔到粗糙的地板上。砂砾带来的疼痛让他很快从柔软地毯的环境中清醒过来。他不记得是谁替他把脏兮兮的囚服穿回去的，每一个扣子都扣得仔仔细细，不像是粗心又坏脾气的狱警会做的事。

难道是典狱长吗……

脑海中浮现出濑名那张脸的瞬间，游木的心突然缩紧。他才发觉后穴还火辣辣地疼着。数月的磨合让他已经习惯了被各种奇怪的棍状物插入的异样感，可唯独今天有些不同。在他被那人蒙上眼睛、推到飘窗玻璃上之后，他又一次被濑名打开，异于往常的粗大和冰冷，那是一种柔软修长的细物，比他那发红发烫的甬道要凉一点，灵活而温暖，曲折地挤开皱褶，熟练地刮擦他鲜为人知的敏感点。那比古板的棍棒或电子器械更难以招架，比单调的自慰更加刺激，游木仰起头，忘情地曲起脚趾，好像要迎接他长久以来第一次真正的高潮般，甚至忘了压抑呻吟声。

他像即将溺水的人一般求助地抓紧帘布，在陌生而奇妙的按压中释放出来，随即就失去了意识。

游木把头靠在坚硬的铁板床上，今晚乌云密布，看不到月光。他闭上眼，后穴还在隐隐收缩抽搐，他强迫自己默默回忆监狱的平面图，仿佛只有这样才能让他从充斥着濑名泉的记忆囚笼里逃出来。

 

 

04

又是独自一人的午餐时间，游木真端着自己的餐盘坐到安静的角落里。他知道所有人都在偷看他，大都是幸灾乐祸的意味，尽管那和他们毫无瓜葛，可看着高高在上的人突然跌入泥土是这群囚犯最喜闻乐见的事。那些人的刻意高声攀谈，各路猜想八卦在游木耳边晃来晃去。

“斑鸠那家伙，野心够大，居然敢从莉莉丝手里抢撒旦。”

“还真被带被带去见典狱长了，现在肯定爽着呢！”

“他也有今天啊~”

游木真漠然地吃完，把餐盘还给厨夫，对方还冲他挤眉弄眼：

“别太消沉了，这儿多得是‘过来人’。”

他当然明白对方所指的“过来人”是什么群体，那些扎在他身上嫉妒又恶毒的目光便是这些人的。如今，在他们看来，自己也是被典狱长玩腻了的旧玩具而已。

至于所谓的斑鸠，是昨天刚刚抵达岛屿监狱的新囚犯。据说原本是个出卖肉体的Money Boy，因为在床上杀死了一个政府要员，才被判了重刑送到这里。 昨日斑鸠来到办公室的时候，游木瞥见他一眼，那确实是个非常好看的男孩儿，恐怕才刚刚成年，丝毫没有被判刑的绝望和恐惧，反而神采飞扬，带有一种攻击性的漂亮。

那时游木刚被濑名泉叫过去，仔仔细细清洗了身子。不料他刚走出浴室，隔壁狱警敲响了办公室的房门，说为了避开台风，押送囚犯的船只提前到岸了。

濑名很不耐烦，但把那些危险的家伙关在小船上隐患更大。他用手铐锁住游木的双手，再用链条把对方固定在床头，他掏出早已备好的跳蛋，熟练地塞进青年的后庭。开关启动，游木真条件反射地抽动了一下。

“在我过来之前射出来，会死很惨。”

他说着可怖的威胁，却看似轻柔地拍了拍游木的脸颊。

典狱长在隔壁办公，偶尔会叫狱警押送囚犯过来，但很快就被匆匆带走。游木竭力忍耐着，在心里默数着剩余的人数。

终于轮到最后一个的时候，他的余光瞥见有个俊俏的男孩走进来，那人朝他的方向看了一眼，似乎有些诧异。

休息室的房门半开着，断断续续能听到濑名泉和那个新囚犯的对话。男孩的声音清亮，游木听到他称自己为斑鸠，还得意洋洋地说那个被杀的色鬼罪该万死。濑名泉似乎挺欣赏他这股稚嫩的戾气，几段低语之后，游木听见了熟悉的按摩棒的声音。

塞在身体里的震个不停的小玩意儿好像突然变成一只可怕的毒虫，每振动一下就要消损他一寸生命，生理的快感也无法遮掩突如其来的恶心。他不知道为什么自己会变得如此痛苦，分明是场再普通不过的自慰，只是隔壁偶尔会传来别人的喘息和呻吟，以及濑名泉辛辣的言语调教。那些凶狠的话根本不是说给自己听的，可游木竟无端难过起来，仿佛濑名的话语不是刺伤自尊的毒药，而是激发快感的催情剂。

他到底还是没能坚持到最后。斑鸠忘我的叫声即使隔着一堵墙也能听得清清楚楚，濑名似乎对他的表现很满意，游木甚至隐约听到他认可的笑声。

他夹着双腿，试着不让兴奋的分身变得更硬，或许是被连续的振动搅混了意识，恍惚间游木竟觉得频率变快了，他听到濑名表扬斑鸠的声音，蜷缩在床头角落，痛苦地颤抖着射了出来。

斑鸠没有在办公室久留，几乎是立刻就被狱警带走了。结束工作的典狱长回到休息室，就看见游木真跪在地上，小腹和大腿上黏着星星点点的浊液。他看起来很煎熬，却没有选择躺在床上。

听到脚步声，游木警惕地抬头，那是濑名从没见过的眼神，像被挑断了筋脉而无法逃脱的困兽，怨恨地死死盯着他。

若换个活腻了的囚犯敢这样看他，濑名泉早就把他扔地下室狠狠虐待一番了。可这个人是游木真，那个半年前只会麻木地任凭他发号施令的人偶，此刻却被情绪侵占了大脑，眼眶泛红，好斗而警觉地瞪着他，就像个真正的普通的人类一样。

令他前所未有地亢奋起来。

“游君，我说过了吧？自己偷偷射了可是要受罚的。”

濑名泉皱眉，却不像真的苦恼，反倒是期待应验了似的。他伸手，想挑起游木的下颔，之前调教新人时戴着的手套尚未摘下，游木扭头，避开了他伸过来的手掌。

这是游木真第一次反抗他，或者说，出于个人意愿而抗拒他。典狱长饶有兴致地挑眉，果然，如今能真正激起他新鲜感的，还是眼前这个青年了。

“给我个合理的解释，不然我会用鞭子把你抽得睡不着觉。”

游木真仰头看他，尽管是被俯视的那个，他却显得不卑不亢。

“手套很脏。”

“区区一个囚犯，竟敢嫌我的东西脏？”

濑名泉笑了，和说出的话相反，他看起来愈发高兴。

“别太得意忘形了游君，你没有选择的权利，只有全盘接受。”

游木真不吭声，他拧过身子，让自己舒服一些，濑名泉的手距离他不近不远的地方。他突然探身，如好奇又警惕的小动物凑近濑名的手，小巧的鼻尖擦过对方的手背，柔软的嘴唇覆上去，落下乖巧的一吻。

濑名静静等他进一步动作，他倒要看看这个游君究竟想做什么。

游木并没让他失望。向来被动接受的青年此时竟主动亲吻他的手背，还用牙齿咬住手套，慢慢将其褪下来。濑名动了动食指，对方像是读懂了他的意图，顺从地伸出舌尖，湿软的舌头舔舐着他的指尖，吞吐手指，仿佛要为他消毒一般认真，却又无比色气。

就在濑名泉享受着游木首次主动的讨好时，掌根突然传来一阵刺痛。游木在他手腕内侧吸吮啃咬，显然是故意要在他遮挡不住的地方留下吻痕。

从来没有人敢这样对待他，也没有人有魄力和底气在他身上烙下属于自己的印记，无关情爱的交欢他永远是至高无上的主导者，未经他的允许，谁都不能肆意妄为。

而现在，竟然有一个囚犯，数月前还是个不懂得自慰和喜怒哀乐的新人，冒失地闯入他的地盘，甚至打破了他长久的游戏规则。

最关键的是，濑名泉发现自己不仅没有恼怒，反而有些亢奋和愉悦。

他抽回被游木舔得湿漉漉的手，狠狠捏住对方下巴，像初次见面那样迫使他费力地仰头看自己。修剪得圆润的指甲掐进青年细腻的皮肉，他还能感到脖颈的筋脉不安地鼓动着。

“最近对游君太好，都已经敢反抗我了啊。”

游木的喉头不安地滚动着，濑名手劲很大，再掐下去他怀疑自己血管要破裂了。

“就让我好好教你，叛逆期的孩子该怎么惩罚。”

 

 

05

就如典狱长自己所言，当晚他用手和道具把游木真弄得屡次高潮，意识浑浑噩噩，昏昏迷迷。那大概是他用力最狠的一次，甚至没有解开禁锢着囚犯双手的手铐。沉浮在狂热性欲中的青年抖动着身子，锐利的铁环割破了他的手腕，殷红的血沿着手臂淌下来，滑进锁骨潮湿的凹陷里。

虽然濑名泉喜欢用各种花样玩弄囚犯身体，也会恶趣味地在对方身上留下深深浅浅的创伤，唯独面对游木时，他不会那么用力地抽打或捆绑。濑名总是控制在一个微妙的尺度，那些烙在游木身上的爱痕不会轻易消失，也绝不会落下不可修复的疤痕。

毕竟，有了瑕疵的人偶，再如何精致动人，也不复完美了。

不过这次，濑名却把那可笑的恻隐之心抛诸脑后。比起乏味的玩偶，有血有肉有情感的游木真更令他血脉喷张，让他无法抑制蛰伏在心底的狂野猛兽，想折磨他，弄坏他，把自己的印记写进肌肤融入血液，深深刻在骨髓里，让他彻底染上自己的味道，他只许为自己动情，因自己发狂，他的身体只消自己触碰就会有反应，也只能因他才能抵达高潮。

抽在皮肤上的马鞭猎猎作响，濑名满意地看着青年蜷在脚下，隐忍地吞咽着泪水和苦楚，像被剥去皮毛丢在冰天雪地的幼犬，瑟瑟发抖，但迟迟不肯求饶。

“还不肯松口吗，游君？只要说一句‘我是只属于泉桑的人偶’，马上就能让你享受极乐哦？”

游木耷拉着脑袋，意识恍惚，这已经是不知第几次高潮了，股间一片狼藉，已变得冰凉粘稠的液体不断被覆上新的温热的体液，却愈来愈稀薄。分身可怜巴巴地仰着头，像在朝濑名乞求般颤抖着。可身体真正的主人只是沉重地喘息着，下唇被他自己咬出了血痕，却还挣扎着试图把呻吟咬得粉碎，好像声音一旦泄出，就是对这恶魔典狱长投降的信号。

疼痛激起的眼泪混着汗水落下来，融进他大腿根部那片斑驳的痕迹里。

“……这种玩具，你要多少、有多少……不是吗？”

游木真抬起头，顾不得泪眼涟涟的狼狈，恶狠狠地瞪着濑名。

“放过我吧，你这个恶魔！”

他看到濑名泉眼中的冰蓝色迅速变沉变深，像窗外即将来临的风暴，呼啸的狂风几乎要锤烂玻璃。

“可怜的游君。”濑名单膝跪下，膝盖顶在游木的双腿间，好像要完成一次虔诚的求婚般优雅而郑重，他捏住对方的脸颊，强迫那双染了怒火和苦痛的宝石直视自己。

“如果我是恶魔。”他和言细语道，另一只手怜爱地抚摸青年伤痕累累的胴体，最终停在那半挺立着的下体，他的手干燥而柔软，温柔地裹住脆弱的分身，安抚般缓慢地撸动着，拇指轻轻蹭过前端。

“那么因我而兴奋的你又是什么？”

 

游木真走出餐厅，那些尖锐的视线总算被墙壁遮住了。现在是短暂的午休时间，他在狱警的监视下来到水泥空地，随便找了个僻静的角落席地而坐。

昨晚的事历历在目，他最后还是被濑名泉压在身下彻底释放了一次，对方的动作凶悍而激烈，捣进他身体的棍棒每一下都带着陌生狠厉的味道，像要把他牢牢钉在地毯上，成为这个充斥着他无数不堪回忆的休息室的装饰品，永远忍受典狱长的蔑视和嘲弄。

两天前组织的人来探监，通过对讲机跟他说了一串晦涩的暗号。组织已经准备就绪，三日后将有一场台风，他要找到机会从典狱长手中偷到关键钥匙，暴风就是越狱开始的号角。游木真备受濑名青睐的事，组织自然也很清楚。这对他们而言省去了很多麻烦，一旦游木能接近濑名，想办法把地下密道的钥匙搞到手，他就可以从这座孤岛监狱逃脱了。

当时听着组织命令的游木说不出心中是什么滋味，半是即将解脱的释然，半是不知所谓的茫然。他不知道这座徒有肮脏欲望的囚牢有什么值得他怅然若失的，然后他就想到了典狱长那张高傲的、似笑非笑的脸。

他挫败地摇摇头，好像这样就能把满脑子的濑名泉甩出去。为了转移注意，他开始设想越狱之后该如何重新开始生活，近一年的牢狱生涯让他快忘记自由的滋味了，他心不在焉地摆弄着一颗小石头，计划着重返自由之身后先去做点什么。但很快，游木再次懊恼起来。他发现，从前的自己除了执行组织分配的任务之外，过得也格外苍白单调，甚至没有比在监狱里丰富多少，非要说有什么区别，那就是和濑名泉有关的一切了。

思绪正放空着，突然一片阴影笼罩在游木上方。他抬头一看，正是那个话题中心人物斑鸠。漂亮的男孩木着一张脸，阴森地盯着他，像被夺去了猎物的毒蛇。

游木真没什么好跟他聊的，他丢掉石头，起身想去另一处休息。斑鸠显然跟他作对，立刻挡在他面前。

“有事吗？”

游木比斑鸠高了半个头，他面无表情的时候，气势丝毫不比锋芒毕露的少年差。

“你就是那个莉莉丝？”

虽然对不怀好意的代号习以为常了，这个词被对方说出来，游木还是皱了皱眉：“我叫游木真。”

“我说你，不会真以为自己是典狱长的情人了吧？”

又来了，被典狱长蒙蔽了眼冲昏了头脑，自以为在监狱找到死心塌地的庇护所的家伙，而且还坚信自己会是最特别的那个。

怎么可能呢，濑名泉那种人真的会对谁心动到执念的程度么。冒出这个念头的瞬间游木有点悲凉，他意识到，原来不知不觉间自己竟然也产生了和那些人相似的妄想。

“我从来就不是，”游木平静地说，他垂下目光，看着那个跃跃欲试的年轻男孩，忽然觉得对方有点可怜，“你也不会是。”

这话激怒了斑鸠，他握紧拳头，突然哂笑道：“摆出一副不在乎的样子，还不是照样在他身上留印记？我的出现让你感到紧张了？”

他以为对方会被刺痛，撕掉假惺惺的伪装跟自己争吵。可游木真只是平和地笑笑，半掩在睫毛下的碧绿眸子明明灭灭，当它们再度转向斑鸠时，已不再动摇或消沉。

“至少他肯让我这么做。”

斑鸠被他的轻描淡写噎得说不出话来。方才他故意闹事才被带去了办公室，本以为这次能有所进展，濑名却根本不愿走近他，遑论肢体接触。他在意得不得了，想不出拒人千里的典狱长怎么会容许戴着土气眼镜的囚犯在他身上落下吻痕。

游木似乎无意再跟他纠缠，从他身边绕开。

“对了，脸上的伤口尽快处理比较好。泉桑不喜欢瑕疵品。”

留下忠告后，被戏称为莉莉丝的青年穿过空地，在众多囚犯的注视中走向牢房，头也不回。

 

 

06

今天的午休时间很短，天阴沉得好像随时会坍塌，岛上狂风呼啸，再坚固的牢狱也不过沧海一粟，渺小脆弱，摇摇欲坠。所有的人都躲在属于自己的房间里，不安地等待大自然平息怒火。

游木真坐在粗糙的地板上，狭小的铁栏窗外雷声轰鸣，没人会冒死在这种天气外出，但也正因如此，向来戒备森严的防线会降到最低。这座孤岛与世隔绝，之所以被称为不可能逃过的监狱，就是因为补给和联络船只都是定期从对岸开过来，从不会在岛上停留。这里的每个人，都是这座岛的囚徒。

除了典狱长。

组织告诉游木，岛屿背阴处有个只有退潮才会出现的暗穴，那里封锁着濑名泉的私人游艇。从外部无法直接打开，典狱长的休息室里某个密道的暗门是通往游船的唯一渠道，而那把钥匙每时每刻都被濑名泉随身携带着，几乎不可能搞到手。

不过凡事没有绝对，就像再坚不可摧的防火墙，也总能找到溃堤蚁穴。

游木真心不在焉地把玩着一枚小巧的银妆刀——那也是前两天组织的联络者一并给他的，受了贿赂的狱警在一旁走神，没人知道小蛋糕里藏了个危险的防身武器。

尽管这本是女孩子用来防身的东西，却也是现阶段最不显眼又足够有威力的武器。游木把它捂在手里，温习着唯一的逃生路线。窗外风雨交加，监狱恐怕一整夜都要泡在狂风暴雨之中了，他必须把握时机，如果濑名泉不找他，那他就得想点办法引起注意。

走廊尽头的狱警打起了瞌睡，他也收了几包烟，对游木真牢房的动静向来睁一只眼闭一只眼。一声响雷后，狱警的鼾声突然断了，游木循声望去，发现那个庞大身躯正战战兢兢地跪在地上，他面前站着一个高傲的身影，正是典狱长。

虽然廊道里昏暗无光，那人却根本无需物理的光亮昭示身份。游木赶忙把小刀藏进袖管里，还来不及钻回床上，濑名泉已经朝他牢房的方向看过来。分明还躲在阴暗之中，游木竟有种自己被扔在明亮休息室未着片缕任人端详的错觉。

濑名泉朝狱警扬了扬下巴，后者慌忙打开了游木的牢房，狐假虎威地给他戴上手铐，再狠狠把他推到典狱长脚下。

濑名走在前面，示意游木跟上，又嫌恶地呵退了也想一并跟过来的狱警。牢狱没有开灯，不时落下的闪电是昏暗囚笼里唯一的光源。濑名泉走得不快，皮鞋敲击地面发出清脆的响声，像要把牢房里的囚犯全部吸引过来一般，高调而自负地牵引着游木走过。

典狱长偶尔会来牢房，却从来没有只身一人直接把囚犯带走。

经过拐角时，游木真瞥见趴在铁栏上的斑鸠，那张怨恨又妒忌的漂亮脸蛋只闪了一下，便彻底隐没在夜色之中。

 

游木再次赤脚踩在柔软的地毯上，想到这将是自己最后一次来到这里，他竟有一丝诡异的不舍。隔音效果极佳的房间把滂沱雨声阻隔在外，偌大的房间里只有濑名关门上锁的声响，和游木自己才听得见的心跳声。

濑名把他手铐解开，说，该怎么做，游君很清楚吧？

他的意思自然是要对方乖乖脱了衣服去洗个澡，就像以往无数次交欢前的固定桥段，可此刻被濑名说出来，游木不禁有点心虚。

其实他觉得有些奇怪，昨日的经历并不愉快，宣泄多过享受，眼高于顶的濑名却突然在这种节点主动去牢房找他，动机实在蹊跷。可现在也不是瞻前顾后优柔寡断的时候了，如果错过了台风的良机，下一次也不知要等到何时。更何况，他身上还带着银妆刀，这样下去迟早会暴露无遗。

游木像平常一样，慢慢脱去衣服，在那个窄小的玻璃盒子里清洗了身体。他用余光寻找濑名的位置，对方正把手表摘下来，放在床头柜前。方才解开手铐的钥匙应该放在办公桌上了……游木真的大脑飞速模拟出一个方案，他深吸一口气，走出浴室。

 

濑名泉神色如常，好像颈动脉被刀刃紧逼的不是自己，而是个无关紧要的路人。

“你知道自己在做什么吗？”他声线平稳，像强压怒火，最后耐着性子劝诱冲动的小孩。

“把手伸出来。”

游木真的声音发颤，他不是没有为了任务杀过人，可眼前的是濑名泉，那个极度危险又未知的可怕典狱长，稍有不慎，他可能就会满盘皆输。

濑名不屑地哼笑，依旧毫不在意，他似乎看透了游木不会真的杀掉他一般笃定而从容。意识到对方的反应只会干扰自己状态后，游木真不再理睬他，干脆利落地把用手铐锁住他的双手，再用铁链绑在床头。

就像昨日他对自己的所作所为一样。

濑名泉也察觉了这一点，他看起来相当愉悦，嗤笑道：“对昨晚印象深刻呢。游君被我弄得很爽，甚至还把脚勾在我的腿上，呵呵，你自然不记得了，毕竟那时候的游君在全神贯注地高潮啊。”

游木的身形顿了顿，濑名泉趁热打铁，继续语言攻击：“被‘我’弄得高潮。”

他说得很慢，字句咬得抑扬顿挫。游木真抿着嘴，他显然也想起了昨晚的事，耳尖飘红，却还是咬着牙跪上床榻。尽管双手被铐在床头上，濑名躺下的姿态却相当慵懒，仿佛之前被匕首威胁都是假象，近在咫尺的囚犯不过是想取悦他一番。

游木真集中精神，不让自己多听对方一句话。他翻身骑在濑名腿上，赤裸的温驯的下体软软地伏贴在濑名的股间，像是故意没有完全擦干似的，濑名甚至能感觉到对方湿漉漉的水珠洇湿了裤裆，还有源源不断的热度。

濑名挑眉，见识到如此主动又情色的游木真，他也是稳赚不亏了。

“虽然很期待游君的表现，但未经我准许就擅自行动，再怎么讨好我也要受罚的。不过，游君做得足够好的话，我倒可以酌情处理。”

游木总算是对他的垃圾话有了点回应，他正视典狱长饱含了戏谑的双眼，认真道：“我会的。”

“好好取悦我吗？这种时候倒是很自觉。”

游木真没说话，他垂下头，有条不紊地开始解对方的衬衫纽扣。濑名也陷入沉默，他凝视着跨坐在身上的青年，漂亮的眼睛被他藏在柔顺的刘海里，只能看到一个小小的可爱的发旋。他暗自捏了捏拳头，监狱里的手铐都是经他手统一订制的，也仅有他一人知道其实有无需钥匙就能解开的办法。游木解得很慢，他数次险些抑制不住冲动，想直接挣脱手铐，把这个得意忘形的家伙摁在地上，咬破他那张不安分的嘴，吻遍他身体每一寸肌肤，让他濒临快感的极限却无法解脱，痛苦着惹人怜爱地渴求更多，然后再狠狠进入他，揉捏他、改造他，让他只能契合自己，只肯接受自己。

游木真掀开价格不菲的衬衫，濑名的身材比他想象得还要好，白皙却不羸弱，腹部隆起的肌肉摸上去像硬邦邦的石头。游木沉默地看了片刻，突然向前探身，几乎要和濑名额头相抵，吐息交错，那是他第一次如此近距离地凝视这个人。恍惚间他被一股魔力吸引，几欲低下头去。

典狱长微微眯起眼，似乎也在等待对方的动作。可最终，游木还是率先退开了，他鼻尖堪堪蹭过濑名的下颔，整个人像要缩进后者的怀里。

有一瞬间，濑名以为他要和自己接吻。

而游木只是眉目低敛，轻吻他突起的喉结，再是线条分明的锁骨。柔软的双唇只在肌肤上稍作片刻便移开，像是一个起于四目交汇的征程，在胴体上辗转前行，最终将止于双腿之间、两人亲密相贴的私处。

吻的旅程落到胸口时，游木的动作停住了。他抬头，直率而坦然地盯着濑名的眼睛。数月以来他们无数次对视，游木的眼神从空洞到情欲再到逃避，从来没有像现在这样坦率认真，好像要把濑名这张脸完完全全记下来，无论偏分的刘海还是冰蓝的瞳孔，刻薄的嘴唇还是高挺的鼻梁，每一寸都印作一条线，用力刻入脑海。

这个眼神激起了濑名泉的警惕心，他皱眉，威胁般低声念游木的名字。

游木真置若罔闻，他明白对方猜到了什么，也不打算坦白或退缩。如今他已没有任何退路，况且，其实他也不是硬着头皮不甘不愿做这件事的。

他想好好地做个了断。

稳定了心智，游木再度低下头，指尖摩挲着濑名的胸口，指肚能感到年轻有力的心跳，坚定地在胸腔中鼓动，仿佛在鼓励他把想法付诸行动。

而他也确实这样做了。

濑名泉觉得胸口又是一阵熟悉的疼痛，和昨晚被游木吸出吻痕时的感觉一样。他的视角几乎看不到任何动作，只能感到对方湿热的舌尖不断在他身上打转，柔软的嘴唇小心地吮吸着一小片肌肤，牙齿研磨啃咬，比昨天更加用力，温热的唾液就像镇痛剂，抚慰着微不足道的痛感。

两人的最后一次见面，最后一场欢爱，亦是他初次发自内心的主动。他不知道也不想深究自己对这人有什么情感，他想从濑名身边逃离，逃得越远越好，可一旦走远一些又会感到空虚和难过。既然他不会也不可能一辈子呆在监狱里浑浑噩噩地受濑名摆布，那至少在他退出之前，向那人做一次反击和回应。

游木真如是想着，将深吻烙在濑名泉的心口。

“真是笨拙得可笑。”

濑名轻蔑的笑声打断了游木的思绪，他笑得格外嚣张，看向游木的眼神愈发深邃浓烈。

“不会以为这样就能满足我吧？游君如果再不努力，我会把你关进暗无天日的房间，让你永远都逃不出我的手心。”

恶劣的言语并没有刺伤游木，他早就习以为常，兀自继续自己的动作。他的吻蜿蜒而下，终于抵达了濑名那已微微抬起的分身。他又忍不住去看濑名，后者似笑非笑地盯着他，像准备就绪的猛兽，做着最后调戏无助猎物的消遣游戏。

游木反而被这种眼神激发了斗志。他伸出舌尖，试探地触碰稍稍昂首的前端，仿佛品尝陌生的美食般仔细而缓慢，湿软的舌苔舔舐着逐渐挺起的柱身，他能感到微隆的血管和筋脉兴奋地鼓动，濑名对自己很有反应，这个念头令他信心倍增。

尝试吞吐分身的时候游木遭遇了一些困难，涨大的性器撑满了他整个口腔，他甚至无法自如地活动口舌，只能拙劣地扭动脑袋，让自己被挤压得可怜的舌头尽可能照顾到每一片皮肤。很快他感到有东西在口中挺立，生理性的呕吐感和感性的吞咽欲望僵持不下，咳嗽的冲动被他压抑在喉咙里，下巴发酸的滋味也不好受，可游木竟有点留恋这种酸痛感，还隐隐期待就这样迎接对方的首次射精。

出乎他意料的是，濑名泉的定力相当好，或许有点好过头了。游木勤勉地为他口交半天，也没能等到他投降释放，反倒是游木实在撑不住，将又肿又硬的分身费力拔出来，体液和唾液混在一起，顺着他的嘴角流下来，银丝和性器的前端藕断丝连，缠绵而色情。

尽管如此，濑名也不再是坐怀不乱的冷静。精心打理的偏分刘海早已被汗水打湿，凌乱地垂在额前，气息不稳，让典狱长看上去不再那么冷酷无情，反而多了点平易近人的温情。

 

 

游木真再度挺直身子，跨坐在濑名泉的腿上，他的西裤被褪了一半，此刻两人是第一次真正的肌肤相亲。和冷淡的气场不同，濑名的体温比游木的还高一些，蹭到一起的分身更是比游木的还滚烫。游木用双手将高挺的性器拢在一起，两根坚硬的柱体在手心里相互摩擦挤压，铃口还不时被指尖揉搓，很快就有白浊的液体从前端溢出，就像蓄势待发的两眼喷泉，心照不宣地等待最后一刻的爆发。

不知不觉间渗出的汗水和后穴分泌的体液让游木有些身形不稳，濑名弯曲双腿，将他稳稳地固定在自己撑起的三角区里。游木有点惊讶，以前的典狱长从来不会好心相助，无论多么痛苦姿势如何扭曲都只会冷眼旁观，可这一次他简直像变了个人，不再是看戏的调教者，仿佛是和恋人交媾合欢的普通人。

游木自嘲地告诫自己那也不过是短暂的假象，可仍旧忍不住望向濑名的脸，试图从他神情中找到一丁半点应验自己想法的证据。可他只来得及仓促瞥了濑名一眼，那片冷静自持的冰海也已卷入情欲风暴，随后他便被汹涌而至的高潮推入云霄，脑中纷扰的念头烟消云散，分身在他手中持续颤抖喷发，两人的精液不分彼此，涂满了他们平坦的小腹和双腿。

 

深夜还在继续，窗外依旧暴雨滂沱，声势却比先前小了些许。

游木两腿叉开，跪在濑名腰侧，刚才双双高潮的快感已耗去了他很多体力，此刻身子都有些摇摇欲坠了，却还在执拗地稳住身体，手指掰着后穴，艰难地接纳濑名高昂的分身。

即使习惯了被自慰棒插入，濑名的性器对游木来说还是有些难以招架。他们像蒙住眼在黑暗中彼此摸索的舞者，笨拙地相撞和错拍，跳不出完整的舞步。

迟来的契合之后是积蓄已久的欲望勃发。游木像在海浪中起起伏伏的水草，一端漂泊颠簸，另一端被唯一的牵绊牢牢抓住，才没有被彻底卷走。那根用力嵌入他体内的异物烫得灼人，硬得发痛，比任何东西插入得都要深，好像再朝上一点，就要捅进他摇摆不定的灵魂。他无法形容那是怎样的感觉，好像之前的无数次自慰和尝试，都不过是为了这场交媾做的铺垫，仿佛在对他说，他们的身体天生就是为了契合彼此。

 

 

07

高潮的余韵中，他们进行了第一次亲吻，唇舌纠缠，好像恋人寻求证明般索求着对方。

只是这个吻没有持续多久，压在唇上的温软退开，濑名不满地睁开眼。

游木真沉默地望着他，晶莹剔透的绿宝石清亮又澄澈，不像最初被随意摆布时的麻木，也没有呼之欲出的愤怒或痛苦，却有些难以言喻的哀伤，再试图深究时，那些阴影又不见踪影了。

濑名听到左耳有什么东西发出清脆的响声，他的心沉到了谷底。

游木真的手里是他独特耳坠的一部分，那个形状特别的圆环被他炫耀般晃了晃，旋即攥进手心里。

“我说过，我会很努力的。”

游木说着，从濑名的身上退下去，他拿起濑名提前准备好的、今日要穿的衣服，背对着床上的真正的主人穿好。他们两人身高和体型相似，游木穿起来也没有问题。整理妥当后，游木瞥了眼穿衣镜里的自己，他没戴眼镜，那个不起眼的灰扑扑的囚犯不见了，取而代之的是气度非凡的俊俏青年。

“你逃不出去的。”

窗外的雨声几乎消失了，濑名泉的话显得格外清晰刺耳。

游木回头，一字一句道：“我会做给你看的。”

濑名没有再反驳，只是意味深长地望着他。

游木咬紧牙关，他不明白事已至此这个人为何还是一副游刃有余的样子，既不恼羞成怒也不惊慌失措，好像这些都在他算计之内。窗外的雨差不多停了，游木没有时间再逗留，万一濑名耍手段叫来狱警，那一切都白费了。

休息室暗门的位置他根据平面图推算过，好在游木很擅长这种问题，很快便找到了目标。他用那个耳环形状的钥匙打开暗道，头也不回地钻进去。

自始至终濑名泉都没有再说过一句话，不过又有什么好说的呢，游木心想，他们之间的瓜葛已经彻底结束了。他即将从这座孤岛监狱逃走，也将从濑名泉的桎梏中解脱。

 

 

08

游木真越狱的消息没多久就传遍了监狱，可奇怪的是典狱长并没有什么反应，继续着他调教囚犯的日子，好像从来没有一个叫游木真的犯人来到这座孤岛，过去的那一年都不过是幻象。

半年后的圣诞节前夕，濑名泉亲自迎接千里迢迢归来的前任典狱长，然后果断将监狱国王的宝座还给了对方。

“我还以为你很喜欢这个职位呢，毕竟有数不清的囚犯满足你的调教欲望。怎么突然就腻了？”

濑名招呼狱警把他的箱子放进船舱里，这才回应道：“只是序章刚刚落幕而已。”

 

用多到花不完的积蓄在市里的富人区买了套房，濑名泉开始了久违的普通人的生活。他花了一个月精心翻修房子，然后又用了半个月的时间做模特培训，其实他不缺钱，纯粹想找点事做。

至于为何当模特，反正他底子好有气质，况且，这个职业曝光率还很高。

某个忙碌的工作日夜晚，濑名辞了应酬，回到空荡荡的别墅。门口的灯坏了，他只能摸黑从包里寻找钥匙，突然有人推开了花园围栏的铁门。

他回头，来者恰好站在路灯灯光的死角里，只能模糊地看出一个轮廓。濑名沉默片刻，忽然笑起来。

“找到这儿居然要花这么久，我可是很失望啊。”

对方没有应声，也没有扭头离开，只是定定地站在那儿，好像知道他会继续说什么似的，安静地等待着。

“我说过，你逃不出去的，游君。”

 

即使千方百计逃出那个孤岛囚笼，穷其一生也无法从名为濑名泉的监狱中逃脱。

他唯一的囚徒，他独一无二的游君。

 

-END- 

 


End file.
